Baile callejero
by Farewell-Forever
Summary: Ella baila street, él ballet...castigo de ella, entrar en una academia de ballet, donde piensa que todos son unos "repipis", donde piensa que él es gay y él que ella es marimacho, estas dos personas se podrán entender? O lo harán a través del baile...


Los personajes son de **Mashashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un chico con mayas significa gay<strong>_

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, como se le podía haber ocurrido a mi padre ¡Meterme en ese lugar! Ese lugar horrible, ese lugar que estaba repleto de, de..."repipis" como yo los denominaba, claro y todo por culpa del idiota de Naruto, bueno también es mía, pero prefería echársela a él, y pensar que solo me iban a castigar sin salir una semana...

**[Flash back]**

Vamos Sakura-me decía Naruto-baja rápido

Sí, sí no seas ansioso-le dije mientras bajaba por mi ventana-

¿No sería mejor salir por la puerta?-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-

Sí, pero si mi padre me ve sabes que no me dejara salir a ninguna parte, así que prefiero salir por la ventana, total si me castiga sera sin salir, que mas me puede hacer...-dije muy confiada, pero cuan equivocada estaba...-

**[Fin flash back]**

¡Papá por favor!-le rogué una vez más-

No cambiare de idea, así que hazte a la idea que dentro de unas dos horas llegaras a la academia-dijo serio-

Pero...

Nada de peros-dijo marchándose-

Guarde mis dos maletas en el maletero y me subí al coche que me llevaría al mismo infierno, pero al salir del garaje mi padre tubo que frenar en seco ya que una persona se había colocado detrás de nosotros y no era ni mas ni menos que Naruto.

¡No te puedes ir sin mí!-dijo a pleno pulmón-

¡Naruto!-dije abrazándole como si la vida me fuera en ello-¡Eres mi salvación!

Naruto, menos mal que llegaste, ya pensaba que tenía que ir a verte-dijo mi padre desde el coche-

No se preocupe, acabare rápido-dijo sonriendo y yo le pegue en la cabeza-auch-

Como que acabarás rápido, tú tienes que decirle que no me tiene que llevar a ese sitio, que me deje aquí-dije frunciendo el ceño-

Si bueno...-dijo riendo nerviosamente-tú padre habló con mi madre, así que yo también voy a ir contigo-dijo desanimado-iré a esa academia de repipis contigo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y yo no pude hacer nada mas que reírme-¡No te rías!

Es que...es que...-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-tú,tú...¿con mayas?-dije imaginándomelo y volví a reír-

No te rías que tú también llevaras-me dijo maliciosamente y pare de reírme-

Idiota-dije pegandole de nuevo-

Subir los dos que llegaremos tarde-dijo mi padre-

Naruto guardo su equipaje y se subió conmigo en el coche, aunque sinceramente no me había percatado de que llevaba una maleta consigo, y tampoco en las palabras que le había dicho mi padre anteriormente, al parecer estaba muy desesperada en que alguien viniera a salvarme de esta locura que no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas. En el trayecto a mi tortura y ahora la de Naruto nos pusimos a pensar en como serían nuestro compañeros, y una pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, estirados, mimados, ricos, de esos que piensan que el mundo gira a su alrededor, y por supuesto con mayas, zapatillas de punta y tutú, eso sería lo mas gracioso de todo.

Cuando ya nos habíamos olvidado de toda está tontería mi padre nos aviso que ya estábamos llegando y los dos nos deprimimos de golpe, después de avisarnos mi padre entro por una enorme puerta y se detuvo en un pequeño parking que había, nos bajamos nada más llegar y por una extraña razón los chicos, o mejor dicho los "repipis" nos quedaron viendo como si fuéramos de otro planeta, aunque para mí ellos lo eran.

Mi padre nos guío hasta la secretaria para confirmar nuestra llegada y la amable secretario nos dio unos folletos de la academia, nos dijo en que habitación estábamos y literalmente nos echo del lugar.

Bueno chicos, será mejor que vayáis a vuestra nueva habitación-dijo mi padre animado-

¿Y no podemos volver al coche?-pregunto Naruto-

Lo siento, pero no, pasaréis este año en la academia, haber si así aprendéis a comportaros-dijo de nuevo serio-

Pero acaso has visto las pintas que llevan-dije haciendo una mueca-y las mías-dije señalándome, iba con unos vaqueros, una camisa ancha y claro esta no podría faltar mi gorra-

Si hija, ya he visto las pintas que llevas, haber si aprendes un poco-me regaño por mi ropa, aunque para mi era normal la ropa que usaba-me tengo que ir a trabajar que solo me dieron permiso durante unas horas-dijo sacando nuestras maletas y dándome un beso en la frente a modo de despedida-cuidaros...

Se subió en el coche y después de unos segundos desapareció de nuestra vista, Naruto y yo nos resignamos a nuestro cruel destino y nos encaminamos a donde se supone que estaban las habitaciones, desgraciadamente nos tuvimos que separar ya que al parecer había una zona para las chicas y otra para los chicos, pero acordamos quedar en la entrada en quince minutos, con el papel en mano me puse a ver en que habitación me había tocado y cuando al fin la encontré tuve miedo de entrar, no sabía que me esperaría, posiblemente sería de color rosa, con fotos de bailarinas en las paredes, ¡incluso podría haber una repipi dentro!, bueno eso era seguro, creo que tendría compañera de cuarto, no quise seguir con mis desvarios ya que ahora quedaban diez minutos para ver al bobo de mi amigo. Cuando entré me sorprendí las paredes no eran de color rosa si no blanca y gracias a Dios no habían fotos en las paredes, aunque creo que si tenía una compañera, pero menos mal que en estos momentos no se encontraba, deje mi equipaje en la cama que vi desocupada y me marche al encuentro de mi amigo.

¿Y dónde se supone que vamos ahora?-me pregunto nada mas verme-

Pues a reconocer el terreno, hay que investigar como es la gente de este lugar-dije dirigiéndome a donde sea que me llevaran mis pasos-

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la cafetería, que era en el mismo pabellón de los dormitorios, pero igual que antes nada más entrar las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar nos quedaron viendo entre horrorizados y sorprendidos, así que decidimos marcharnos. Nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la zona de parking y decidimos ir a donde estaba secretaria, ya que en el folleto decía que era también donde se impartían las clases de ballet, fuimos en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba secretaria y vimos varias salas y vaya si eran grandes, eran perfectas para bailar streetdance, entramos como si no hubiera nadie y la empezamos a contemplar, pero una persona nos saco de nuestro trance de admiración.

Lo siento, pero aquí no se acepta a...desconocidos-nos dijo una chica de cabello rojizo-

Es que no somos desconocidos-dije encarandola-

Si no formáis parte de la academia, sois desconocidos y por la pinta que lleváis lo sois-dijo con suficiencia, pero que chasco se llevaría cuando le dijera que estaba equivocada-

Que pena chiquita, pero para tu información formamos parte de la academia, así que porque mejor no te callas un rato-dije con una sonrisa en mi cara al ver la suya, me iba a encantar meterme con estas marimoñas y los repipis gays que estaban aquí-

Por si no os dais cuenta estamos ensayando, así que por favor marchaos-nos dijo un chico alto y...con mayas-

Anda si es un repipi gay-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y ocasione la risa de Naruto-

Eres de lo que no hay Sakura-dijo riendo-

¿Cómo me has llamado?-dije aquel chico-

Pues lo que has oído-dije ignorandole y mirando la sala-

Para tú información no soy ningún "repipi"-dijo haciendo las comillas- y por supuesto tampoco soy gay, te agradecería que no me ignoraras-me dijo cuando me vio hablando con Naruto y pasando olímpicamente de él-

Es que para mí se me hace muy difícil pensar que no eres gay, por si no te has dado cuenta, llevas mayas-dije mirando sus piernas, y para que engañarnos estaban muy bien, pero ese no era el punto-así que..para mí eres gay-dije afirmando con la cabeza-

Escucha bien, Sasuke no es para nada gay, él es muy popular-volvió a hablar la del cabello color zanahoria-

No te metas zanahoria, que contigo no va esto-dije haciéndola asustar por el tono de voz que utilice y claro está se molesto por mi seudónimo hacía ella-

Dejala Karin, por sus pintas también podría pasar por un chico, lo más probable es que sea marimacho-dijo ese chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia, no sabía con quien se la estaba jugando-

Retira eso-dijo Naruto acercándose a él, pero le detuve con mi mano-

Tranquilizate-dije sonriendo-podría enamorarse de ese lado tuyo tan rebelde y de lo macho que eres, no como él-dije aguantándome la risa, esto era muy divertido-ya escuchaste a la zanahoria, es muy popular, seguro que lo es entre los chicos-dije haciéndome la pensativa-

Tú...-pero no le deje acabar-

Vamonos Naruto, que ya me he aburrido de estos-dije marchándome y dejando a todos con la boca abierta, esto si que era una salida triunfal-

Después de dar unos pasos de la salida, Naruto y yo nos comenzamos a reír, este año sería divertido, sobretodo si nos metíamos con ellos. Nos dirigimos a otro pabellón que se encontraba al lado de este y ese ya nos deprimió, era donde se daban las clases, al menos cuando estaba con mis amigos en mi zona, bailar y dar clases eran completamente diferente y por supuesto bailar no se puntuaba como aquí.

Después de dos horas dado vueltas por el lugar a Naruto le entro hambre y nos dirigimos a la cafetería y vaya sorpresa, estaba más llena que antes y ¡Se encontraba el gay de antes! Quiero decir el chico de antes, nos quedo observando durante un buen rato para después seguir hablando con los otros bichos raros, cogimos una bandeja para cada uno y fuimos a ver que clase de comida se servía en este sitio y casi todo lo que vi era verde, ensalada por aquí, ensalada por acá ¿Y esto se llamaba comida?

¿Llamamos al telepizza?-me pregunto Naruto dejando su bandeja-

Eso no se pregunta-dije haciendo lo mismo que él-

¿Sabrán llegar a este lugar...?-dijo pensativo, aunque quien sabe, con estos estirados, capaz que no conocen el lugar-

Quien sabe, pero intentalo o moriré de hambre-dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida-

Después de repetirle como unas mil veces al repartidor la calle, al fin dijo que nos la traería, esperamos por más de media hora en la entrada hasta que al fin divisamos al repartidor, Naruto casi se le lanza encima cuando llego, como se demoro demasiado la pizza estaba un poco fría, pero teníamos mucha hambre para pensar en lo fría que estaba, nos la acabamos en nada y ahora nos dirigíamos a nuestros dormitorios, al parecer a partir de cierta hora no se permite estar fuera del recinto, así que el guarda al vernos casi nos echa del lugar, menos mal que la secretaria estaba merodeando por ahí y dijo que si formábamos parte de la academia.

Llegamos a la zona en donde nos teníamos que separar y por muy absurdo que suene, no me quería separar de este tonto que tengo por amigo, ir a mi habitación y encontrarme con mi compañera sería escalofriante, bueno soy Sakura Haruno y eso no me daba miedo, aunque de solo imaginarme llevar su vestimenta ya me ponía la piel de gallina. Entre silenciosamente por si ya estaba dormida o algo, pero no funciono mucho, ya que al no ver por la oscuridad que había, me comí el suelo, creo que me tropecé con mi maleta.

Dios que dolor-me quejaba mientras me paraba-

¿Estás bien?-dijo una voz desde el suelo, ¿acaso sería eso con lo que me había tropezado?-

¿Qué haces en el suelo?-le pregunte al encender la luz-y sobretodo, con la luz apagada-dije acercándome a ella-

Estaba buscando mis puntas-dijo mirando al suelo-

¿Esas?-pregunte señalando en la dirección contraria a la que buscaba-

¡Sí!-dijo corriendo hacía ellas-gracias-me dedico una sonrisa-

¿Tú eres mi compañera?-le pregunte después de un rato y ella asintió, no era como me la imaginaba-

Se lo que piensas-dijo dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando-no soy como las otras bailarinas de está academia, lo mismo pienso yo de ti-dijo sonriendo-

Sakura, Sakura Haruno-dije tendiéndole mi mano-

Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga-dijo aceptando mi mano-

Tienes razón Hinata, no soy como las estiradas estás, y voy a dar guerra-dije sonriendo-sobretodo a ese chico...me encantara está academia-dije para mí misma, pero Hinata me estaba escuchando y lo único que hizo fue reír y yo con ella-

Creo que entablaríamos una buena amistad ella y yo, ninguna de las dos eran como las otras bailarinas, además a ella también le gustaba el street, así que sería bueno pasar tiempo con ella. No hablamos mucho ya que me había dicho que mañana había una reunión con los alumnos y que la directora no le gustaba las personas que llegaban tarde, así que decidimos irnos a dormir, mañana sería el comienzo de todo, mañana Sakura Haruno iba a dar guerra...

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado ^-^ nos vemos en el proximo!<p> 


End file.
